MSOIA Mentors: Monsters Inc, Kane and Danny
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: Kane was a monster, he knew he was a monster. But every monster eventually meets the one person he can't scare off, and for Kane, that one person happens to be a fifteen year old girl.


**A/N: I'm baaaack! After being absent for who knows how long. Now, once again, this is a part of the MSOIA Mentors series (which you do not have to read in order). These fics are to decide who will be the final choice as mentors for the girls in Making Sense of It All. Reviews and pm's will count as votes, so you guys, carry on!**

**Disclaimer:Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars or the movie Monster's Inc. in this story, but sadly, all I own is my little run down laptop that runs slower than an obese turtle...**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

"Hey! Everyone dressed in there?" Kane yelled as he tapped on the door of the divas' locker room.

"Mayyyyyyyy-be!" A giggly voice greeted him from behind the door. Kane sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Danny, come on, now, you have to get to gorilla! Stop playing around!" He called out.

"Almost done!" Her voice rang, the laughter still there. In a few seconds he could hear the door knob jiggling and he took a few steps away from the door to let the girl pass. Danny walked out, a smile on her face. Upon closer inspection, Kane noticed the smoky look to the fifteen year old's eyes and how low her wrestling top was pulled down.

"Nuh-uh. fix it," He ordered.

"Fix what?" Danny asked, looking up confused. She didn't see anything wrong with her outfit.

Danny, who normally stayed in the locker room with her cousin, Jojo and their mentors, Kane and the Undertaker, to change, had been dragged out to the diva's locker room tonight, for what Alicia had referred to as a little 'Divafying' time. Danny had tried to get her cousin to come along but the thirteen year old quickly turned the offer down. While with the divas, Danny was given a makeover and had her outfit 'fixed' by the Divas for her match. And although she might look good, the divas seemed to have forgotten exactly how old she was and who her mentor happened to be.

"Fix...that," Kane said, motioning to the obscene amounts of dark eyeshadow and eyeliner painted over Danny's face and the innapropriate lowering of her top, showing off way too much cleavage for a fifteen year old. She didn't seriously expect Kane to let her out like that, did she?

"Oh my gosh, you are so old school, Kane!" Danny giggled out, looking up at him, the most innocent smile on her face.

Kane knew she was just trying to have fun and not attract attention to herself. Danny was a good girl, as innocent as could be. And Kane didn't really get how the whole makeover thing was fun, but he knew that Danny would have liked it, which is why he didn't protest when Alicia came to their locker room whisping her away to be with the rest of the divas. And besides, Danny and her cousin had other ways of grabbing people's attention...louder, messier, more mind numbing ways.

Kane smiled, "You know it-"

"Woo, woo, woo!" Zack Ryder yelled as he popped up next to Kane, nearly giving the big man a heart attack. Kane looked to him, his brow furrowed in fear and agitation as he glared down at the long island iced z.

"Where in the blue hell did you even come from?" Kane yelled, a hand clutching his chest as he tried to calm his speeding heart. Zack smirked.

"What? You think you're the only one around here who knows how to stalk? This Broski is ninja, baby! Woo, woo, woooo!" Zack hooted as he made his way down the hall away from the two.

Kane stared after him, beyond confused at this point. He shook it off and turned back to Danny. He reached forward, tugging up Danny's shirt a few more inches so that everything was covered, before swiping his tongue over his thumb and bringing it up to rub the makeup off Danny's eyes. In response, the fifteen year old made a disgusted face, muttering a small 'ew' as she felt Kane's wet thumb press against her eyelid. Kane chuckled, a low rumbling of a sound, somewhat resembling the start of an engine. Kane looked her over one last time and decided that everything was how it should be.

"Perfect," Kane admired his work and thought that maybe he'd be good at doing makeunders...

"I wasn't before?" Danny pouted, jokingly.

Kane looked her over and despite her joking tone, he regarded her seriously.

"You're always perfect to me, Danny. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

Danny smiled softly," Okay. And you aren't a monster. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Alright?"

"Hm..." Kane started, smiling," That might just ruin me in the ring though. Then I'd be big for nothing, you know. Kinda like Mark..."

The two burst into laughter before Danny took Kane's hand in her's, practically dragging the big man along after her.

"Whoa, now. I know your match is soon, but are you really that excited for it that you have the guts to drag me around the way you are?" Kane laughed as they made their way towards gorilla.

"Yes, I am. And besides, you aren't going to do anything anyway. You wouldn't want to ruin this perfection, would you?" Danny giggled out.

"I don't know, but do you really want to make the monster in me come out to see?" Kane asked as he picked her up, easily and placed her onto his back, piggy back riding her down to gorilla. Danny let out a loud, excited laugh, the smile she wore splitting her face.

"Yes! And he will be that big, fluffly, blue monster from Monster's Inc and I'll be the little girl, only older, and ha, way cuter, of course," Danny bragged.

"Don't get a big head now, Boo," Kane said, turning his head slightly to see her face, and the huge smile that graced it, as he referred to the child in the movie. Danny laughed.

"I won't kitty, and guess what else! You are indeed the perfect monster and I am your creator!" Kane could feel her small body moving above him and he chuckled as she swayed, the girl never even considering what might happen if she were to fall, since she knew the man would never let her go.

"That sounds great, Danny. Now it's time for your match," Kane lifted her off his back and set her gently on the floor in front of him. The mega watt smile that greeted him could've blinded the man, but instead, he returned the smile, his eyes lighting up as he looked on at his small friend.

"You think I'll win?" Danny asked, a smug look on her face, believing she already knew the answer. Kane smirked.

"I'm not too sure, you know. But I hope you do, because otherwise...you can't come out with Mark, Jojo, and me to get ice cream later,"

"Nooo!" She shrieked. Kane bellowed out a laugh at her reaction.

"Then go out there and win that match!" He yelled as her music hit, pushing her around the corner. Kane heard the crowd pop and he smiled.

He began to head back towards his locker room when he passed in front of a mirror suspended on the wall. He stopped and looked into it, slightly confused but, not ashamed of the large smile he wore, that he could not, for the life of him wipe of his face. It wasn't his usual menacing smile that he used in the ring, either. It was a genuine, completely happy smile that showed just how at peace and joyous he currently felt. He chuckled under his breath as he started to continue his trek down the hall. Kane thought to himself about what Danny had said earlier: _You aren't a monster. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Alright?_

But he was, Kane knew he was a monster. Nothing would change that. Nothing could ever undo the mistakes he made, or take back all the pain he inflicted on others. Like Sully from Monsters Inc, Kane was one of the top dogs when it came to fear and intimidation, but also like Sully, he found the one little girl who he couldn't scare if he tried. Danny had somehow managed to sneak past his barriers and change him, a whole lot. a\And to quote her words, she had created the perfect monster in him. And so long as he was Danny's monster, her perfect monster, then that smile would never leave his face.

**Like it? Hate it? Really, just review it! Should Kane be the final choice as mentor for Danny in Making Sense Of It All? And if you haven't already, try to check out the other parts of the series : MSOIA Mentors:One Way Road, Dave and Jojo; MSOIA Mentors:Strong as You, CM Punk and Danny; and MSOIA Mentors:Treat a Girl, Jeff Hardy and Jojo. Thanx you's xoxox!**


End file.
